Shattered Moonlight
by KASMN
Summary: Being her was hard. She had so many things working against her in her life. Nothing went right. But as soon as she seemed to find somewhere good, something went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is just a little Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicle FF I decided to make. SO, I don't exactly know how long it'll last, or how often I will update. Anywho! ENJOY!**

* * *

I was running. Again. My feet decided to remind me of this fact after running from yet another "home". No matter what, I could never find a place to stay very long. I mean, sure, they tried. And, well, you can probably guess how well that worked. NOT! It seemed that no matter where I went, something odd would happen to me. Well, my last place of residence was proof enough… Let's just say I had absolutely nothing to do with the grey wolf that somehow ended up in our room. Now, that wouldn't be strange except for the fact that at that particular orphanage I was on the 4th floor. Odd, huh? And the time before that, I mean, I didn't quite mean to blow up the kitchen…Anyway, I was running again. For the I-lost-count-of-how-many-times-in-my-life. I tried to fit. i really did. Yeah, that really worked out for me. It seemed that the more I tried, the weirder or worse things got. It all began, well, I guess when I was born. All my life, my family had told me that I was a mistake. I was never supposed to be born. EVER. So, yeah. My dad was a nice guy, though. He was nice and kind, selfless, just great. But then, like everything else good in my life. Boom. Gone. Yup, he got struck by lightning. Sucks, right? So after that, my aunt(who had taken it upon herself to move in with us some time before because I "needed a woman role model in my life"), decided to kick me out. That's it. No, "I'm sorry about your dad", or, "let me help." NOPE. See ya, Sayonara, adios, au revoir, have a nice life! Hope I never see ya again! Let's see, how old was I? Not very. Around 7 or 8. Then, of course, I still had to go to school. Wherein I found out that I have even more things wrong with me. ADD, ADHD, Dyslexic. Fun. This time, running, I figured out that I would not, under any circumstances, let myself get caught. I would not go back to another foster home and/or orphanage. Nope. N.O.P.E. Absolutely not. I didn't care if I had to live in a tree, it would be better than an orphanage where I almost die all the time. Oh, wait. Did I forget to mention that? Yup. Everywhere I've gone, some freak thing has attacked me, killed, or eaten me (And believe me when I say, I am not crazy, there was a..thing..with a face like a dog, a body like a seal,with legs like a half flipper-foot thing, and sharp, deadly claws.) I swear it was real, it wanted to eat me. Then, oddly, when it came close to me, it's eyes opened wide in fear and then ran off. So I ran. I packed my backpack, stole some food from the orphanage kitchen, and took off. And that left me where I was now. In the forests somewhere in Pennsylvania. All i knew was that I was headed north, towards New York. And I was still running. At least, until I ran into something.

"Hey! Who..?" Make that a someone. The person turned around and I got my first good look at her. She was tall, at least two feet taller than me. She had stringy brown hair that, at the moment was tied back behind her head in a haphazard ponytail. In her hand, she had a helmet in the shape of a boar's head. Strapped on her back was a long spear, on her hip was a sword, and on her leg, she had a dagger. I don't know who was more shocked. Her or me. Now, most people who come across a random girl in the woods with weapons like that would run. But something about her seemed..dare I say, friendly. So, logically, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you some kind of dragon slayer or something?" She actually smiled.

"Drakon, actually. But that's not important. What's important is…" She suddenly stopped talking and stared above my head. Before it disappeared, I saw the glowing form of a crescent moon. The girl looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"This is bad…Very bad…So that's what he meant. Come on, I need to get you to Chiron."

"What? Chiron? Who are you? And what on earth was that over my head?" I asked her. She sighed.

"My name is Clarisse. And that was a claim."

"A claim for…"

"From your mother."

"My mother is gone. I never met her." She shook her head.

"No. Your mom is very much alive. She's one of the goddesses of Olympus."

"Hold on…She's..I'm.."

"Half-god. Or demigod. Whichever one you want to call it."

"So are you one too?" She nodded.

"I'm a daughter of Ares, the god of war." I nodded. Clarisse smiled in sympathy. "You're taking this quite well. I mean, when I found out…" She would have kept talking, but a loud roar broke through the night. Clarisse muttered something that sounded like a curse. And somehow, I understood it. The weird thing was that it was in Ancient Greek. She turned to me.

"Listen. There's a monster coming after us, and it sounds pissed. So if I were you, I would find the nearest tree, climb it, and hide." I nodded, not really wanting to argue. So I did. A couple feet behind Clarisse there was a tall tree and I easily scampered up it. I hated to leave her alone, but as a daughter of Ares, I was pretty sure she could handle anything. Suddenly, there was another roar. This time, it was closer. A few seconds later, something burst through the trees. It was a lion. And a huge one at that. And i'm not talking "big" like as big as a moose, this thing was at least as big as train car. It had golden fur that shimmered in the moon, and teeth and claws as long as my forearm. It's eyes glittered with malice. Clarisse grabbed her spear from her back and put on her helmet. She clicked something on the spear and suddenly I felt an electrical charge zip through the air. Electric. Her spear was electric. As soon as she did that, I felt the belt around my waist warm up. It felt like it had gotten stuck in a microwave. Odd. When I looked down at it, it was glowing with a silver light. I unbuckled it, and as I did, it elongated into a bow. And somehow, a quiver of arrows found its way to my back.

"What the.." I thought. Even though I had never shot a bow in my life, it felt..right. As if I had done it a thousand times before, I drew an arrow and knocked it on the string. I held it there a moment, just to see what Clarisse would do. She did the only logical thing. She attacked it. She went at it with her spear, but it simply skated off the fur. So, it couldn't be touched on the outside, but what about inside?… A yell of pain brought me from my thoughts. Clarisse was lying on the ground a few feet away from the monster, her spear broken and her sword missing. Her leg was bent at an odd angle, but she still held up her dagger in defense. I knew that if I didn't help her soon, she would become a kitty treat for the world's biggest cat.

"Hey! Meatlug!" (don't laugh, I was scared out of my mind.) The lion, who had his mouth open, about to eat Clarisse, turned to me. His mouth was closed now, but there were teeth still poking out from the edge of his maw. "Yeah, you, ugly! Look here!" It roared and I got a face full of bad meat smell. And something that smelled oddly of astronaut food…But its breath was the least of my problems. One of its huge paws swiped up at me, breaking the branch I was in, along with the rest of the tree. An explosive pain seared up my side, but I ignored it. As the ground came towards me, I thought about how great it would be if I could fly. Suddenly, I felt weightless. The ground stopped rushing towards me, and I felt…Different.

"What in the name of Hades!?" Clarisse yelled. I looked down at myself, a bit curious. I wasn't sure what I was, all I knew was that it could fly. And it was big. I yelled at the lion, but a loud roar came out instead. I did it again, except this time, fire flew from my mouth. Was I a dragon? I didnt know how it happened, but I just went with it. I swooped up, beating the powerful wings at my side up higher and higher until the lion was a dot of gold below me. Then, I dove. The wind whipped at min face, and I felt heat brewing up in my throat. The lion roared up at me, and as soon as he opened his mouth, he became barbecued from the inside. I leveled out and flew in an arc back to the clearing. Now, all that was left of the lion was a huge, pearly white claw. I landed and Clarisse tried to stand. That didn't really work to well for her.

"What are you, daughter of Artemis?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, but seeing as I was still dragon, it came out as more of a confused grunt. I imaged myself as my normal self, and soon, I felt the wings disappear and I didn't feel like fire was in my throat.

"Well…That was interesting." I said as I stared at the claw.

"What the heck?! What are you?" Clarisse asked me. Somehow, she had managed to get up and limp over to me. I just shook my head, a bit in shock. She walked over to the claw and picked it up. When she walked back to me and handed me the claw.

"Here. It's a spoil of war."

"Spoil of war. Yeah. That makes sense. Of course." Clarisse gave me a small smile.

"You know, if you do that again, we could get to Camp pretty quickly. I mean, you won't be able to get in through the borders, but a couple hours tops. Whereas walking, it'll take about 2 days." I nodded.

"So this camp…"

"It's the one of the only safe places for people like us. The boundary keeps monsters out. And you get to train to be able to defend yourself."

"Sounds fun. Let's go." I imagined myself the way I was only moments ago, and I felt my body shift yet again. I felt my body stretch and my arms expand into wings. I lowered my body low enough that Clarisse could climb onto my back. When I felt her settled into a comfortable position, I shuffled my wings and legs, like a cat preparing to pounce, and lifted off into the sky.

The wind felt great in my face and wings as I flew. The fresh, crisp air flowing into my lungs reinvigorated me, making me feel as if I could fly forever. There was enough wind that I barely even had to move my wings, i simply drifted, riding the air currents as they came. A sharp pain in my side made me growl a bit. I turned my neck back to look at Clarisse, and why my side would hurt. Clarisse herself looked like she was having the time if her life. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was out of the ponytail now and whipping around her face. I looked then at my side. Sure enough, there was a large cut there. It must have been when the lion swung at the tree. It must have grazed my side. I pushed the pain back again and kept looking forward. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I felt anticipation at the arrival. Some time later, I looked back to see that Clarisse had fallen asleep. I smiled inwardly. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, I hit a wall of something. It sent an electric shock through my body, which only made the gash in my side hurt worse. Without realizing it, I let out a roar of pain. Because, hey, it hurt! The zap was so strong that I was momentarily paralyzed. My wings quit working, and it took all I had not to crash into the ground. When I looked back, Clarisse was not asleep anymore. She was up and running. Literally. She ran past a giant pine tree on the hill and around until she disappeared from sight. The tree was beautiful. And there was something hanging from one of the branches. It was gold and shimmery. And at the base of the tree was something else. It was alive. A dragon, I realized. But much smaller than me. It still was on all fours, his tail flicking back and forth and his eyes trained right on me. A curl of smoke rose from his nose, but apparently he didn't see me as a threat since he simply laid back down. At the moment, my head was arched up a bit, but when he relaxed, I let my neck and my head drop to the ground. A small puff of dust rose from the place where I landed, and I felt extremely tired. Maybe it was loss of blood. Maybe it was using powers I never had before. Maybe it was both. But either way, I was exhausted. I felt my eyes become heavy. Maybe if I just rested for a bit...

"Hey! Wake up! We can't get you across the borders with you being a dragon!" That was Clarisse. "Chiron, watch this." I was vaguely aware of another person with Clarisse, but I ignored them. The sooner I was able to turn back into a human, the sooner I could go to sleep. So I did. I felt my body shrink back down to its normal size and proportions. And then I felt the real effects of the cut. I fell to my knees in front of Clarisse and the other person.

"It appears that I have been wounded." I mumbled.

"Clarisse," The other person said, "We must get her to the infirmary soon. The cut of a Nemean lion is no small matter."

"Hey, you're gonna be okay." Clarisse said. "Oh, and I never got to ask you your name."

"Naomi...Naomi Farhieght." That was the last thing I said before darkness claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

In my mind, as I was asleep, I saw many things. At first, it was memories. Memories of my dad. Good memories. The time when we went to the beach and attempted to surf. We laughed about how each of us wiped out so many times and then ate ham and cheese sandwiches. That was a good day. One of the last I had with him. Then, the dreams shifted. The waves turned into faces, the sand became a mouth, trying to swallow me whole. The sky darkened and lightning shot from everywhere. The bolts arced across the sand. I tried to move, to run, to do anything. But I couldn't. The sand was slowly eating me. The lightning soon reached me and I screamed as volts of electricity jolted through my body. Then, it all dissolved. Soon, I was standing in a long hallway held up by large stone pillars. A shimmering blue carpet ran down it, and it looked as if it could be water. There were many multicolored orbs and strange symbols floating around. At the end of the hall was a throne sitting on top of some steps. Along the hall were different colored sections. At the front, were I was standing, was gold. Next was silver, copper, bronze, blue, then red, and then finally purple. Sitting on the steps was a person in a white suit and a matching fedora. Over his shoulder was something that looked vaguely of leopard skin. The person had a saxophone sitting next to him, but it was currently not in use. The person had his head resting in his head. He looked up as if he saw something, and I could have sworn he looked straight at me.

I woke with a start and sat up. A cold sweat covered my body and I rubbed my hands on my face. Then thought about what I had seen in my dreams. Frankly, it was weird. But no weirder than anything else that had happened in my life. When the dreams finally gave way to reality, I noticed that I was in strange surroundings. I was lying in a cot with a thin blanket covering me up to my collarbone. A small pain in my side forced me to lay my head back down on the cot.

"Hey." A voice next to me made me jump, which in turn caused my side to hurt again. I looked over to see that Clarisse was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey." She said again. "Are you okay? That was quite a cut you got there. We gave you as much nectar and ambrosia as we dared, but there was still a bit of the gash left. Chiron said that if you take it easy for a couple days it should heal right up." I nodded and kept staring at the ceiling.

"So..." I started, shocked at how weak my voice sounded. Clarisse must have noticed and she stood up.

"Hold on a second. I'll get you some water." She walked out, but I was to tired to move my head and follow her progress. Instead, I decided to hone in on the sounds around me. At first, all I could hear were the sounds of people shuffling around the infirmary. Then, I focused more past that. I could vaguely hear the sounds of metal banging and something that sounded strangely of neighing horses. Oh well, my brain was to tired to figure it out. I actually decided just to tune everything out. My senses were going on overload at all the new sights, sounds, and smells. I closed my eyes again and waited. A little while later Clarisse came back with a glass of water. She helped me sit up and drink some of it.

"Thanks." I said. The water helped me a bit and I felt like I could actually speak now. "So how long was I out?"

"3 days." She answered. "The cut was worse than we thought, and once we gave you some ambrosia and nectar, you developed a really bad fever. At first, we thought we gave you too much since we're only demigods and too much can literally burn us up. But then we figured that wasn't the case. We decided to try something. And sadly, it worked. After the second day of your fever not going down we figured that seeing as you are a daughter of Artemis the moon might heal you. So, that night we set you in broad moonlight. Almost immediately, your fever went away. The wound healed, leaving only the small bit left. And here you are. As long as you don't move or do anything strenuous for a couple days it'll heal tight up." I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow. Clarisse must have seen how tired I was, because she stood up. She gave me a small smile before she left. "Just make sure to stay put. I know how demigods are. We can't sit still for too long. Although, if you try anything, Argus over there might have to give you the evil eye. And from him, it's intense." As she spoke, she pointed to someone standing off in the corner, surveying the scene with his eyes. And when I say eyes, I mean a lot of eyes. Everywhere part of him was covered in eyes. As Clarisse pointed him out, the whole right side of his body turned to me and winked. The effect was oddly disorienting. But, my mind, as I now felt it, was becoming taxed of whatever strength was in it for now. The last thing I saw before sleep claimed me yet again was Clarisse walking away and out the door.

I had barely fallen asleep when the dreams returned. This time, it didn't even start out good. IT began me standing in an abandoned junk was growling from every direction, but I couldn't see anything. Then, for whatever reason, I looked up. Far ahead of me was something I did not expect to see in the middle of a junkyard. It was a mansion. It was made of what looked to be huge blocks of limestone. The windows were large, edged with what seemed to be steel, and more strange looking symbols drifting around them. Around the whole building was a deck, but the only sign of anything akin to a door was a large section of wood. There was another growl behind me, and I turned to see what it was, but at that moment, the dream ended.

I woke up again, but this time I was sitting outside. There was a breeze rolling over me and it brought a faint smell of strawberries with it. Looking out, I saw beautiful green rolling hills and some things I couldn't quite understand. But either way, it was beautiful. But I didn't see the building from my dreams.

"What is this place?" I whispered to myself.

"That would be Camp Half Blood. Or my eternal damnation..." I jumped a bit as a voice answered my question. I looked over to see someone sitting in the chair next to me. He was a man of medium height with scruffy black hair and a mustache and a beard of the same type. He had on a very interesting hawaiian shirt on, looking quite like leopard print. He had a can of soda in his hand, but he looked like he didn't really like it.

"You...You're...I know you..." I said. Not really believing what I just said. Somehow, I knew who he was. Despite the fact that he looked like an overgrown cherub. A small smiled turned up on his lips and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? So who am I?"

"You're a god." He raised an eyebrow as if I needed to elaborate. "I'm not going to elaborate. Names are dangerous things." He smiled, as if impressed.

"Finally, a demigod who has some sense in them. Most of you idiots just fling names around like it's nothing. But, of course, you have blood of my sister. I still can't believe you're a daughter of Artemis. I should incinerate you right now, but I do believe my sister would take offense to that."

"Mr. D, I do believe this is the first time you've ever seemed to enjoy being in this place." A new voice entered our conversation. Dionysus, or Mr. D as the new person referred to him, frowned. I looked at the new person, or, half person. He had the torso and

above of a man. But the rest of him seemed to be that of a white stallion. The person turned to me and smiled. "Hello, my name is Chiron. I am the activities director here at camp half blood." He held out his hand and I shook it, still a bit in shock to the fact that he was half horse. He must have seen my stares, because he started talking again. "Ah, yes, I'm a centaur my dear." I nodded.

"Makes sense." I said. "So, what is this place?" I asked. He smiled.

"One of the only safe places for a demigod."


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOO SOO SOSOS OS SOSOSOSOOSO SORRYYY FOR THE LONG WAIT, THINGS (AKA SCHOOL AND LIFE) HAPPENED AND I AM NOT ABLE TO WRITE AND GIVE MY BELOVED FOLLOWERS THE ATTENTION I WISH! Anyway, hope you enjoy:)**

"Makes sense." I said. "So, what is this place?" I asked. He smiled.

"One of the only safe places for a demigod."

"So...how is it safe exactly? Is it that forcefield around it that almost killed me?"

"Well, yes, although is shouldn't have almost killed you. But, it is possible that because your body was weakened from the magic you used and the loss of blood that the barrier may have had a more negative effect on you."

"Oh. That seems logical."

"She seems to understand it better than most, at least." A new voice said as it joined our conversation. I jumped seeing as I didn't see anyone there. But then, there was someone. She had blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and intense stormy grey eyes. Chiron sighed.

"Naomi, this is Annabeth" As I looked at her I realized that I knew she was a demigod. And then I saw something else. She had an aura of grey around her vaguely in the shape of an owl. It was odd. Like I was looking at a different level of reality. I realized something else suddenly. I remembered that when I saw Dionysus, Mr. D, I vaguely saw a purple glow around him that seemed to swirl around him like vines.

"She's a daughter of..." Chiron began.

"Athena." I finished. Both Annabeth and Chiron looked at me with a bit of confusion.

"How...How could you have known that?" Annabeth said. She looked absolutely dumbfounded. I could almost literally see the wheels turning in her head.

"Wow. That's a first. I've never seen someone leave her speechless before." Another voice joined the conversation and I recognized it as Clarisse. She was leaning against the rail with her arms crossed over her chest. She waved at me and i waved back.

"Ah, Clarisse. Since you are here, would you mind showing Naomi around camp." She nodded and motioned for me to come over. As I walked away, I waved back to Chiron and Annabeth. They waved back, but Annabeth still had a look of pondering on her face. As we walked along, Clarisse described everything in depth to me. We walked past a volleyball court where a group of...somethings were playing against another group. On one side, there were people who looked normal from the waist up, but waist down they had shaggy hindquarters and hooves. Playing against them were an miscellaneous group of girls who looked to be around 14-19. The weirdest part was that they all seemed to be made out of tree materials. One was made completely of pink petals, and another of solid bark. And the closer I looked, the more I could tell that each of them had a certain glow about them. The earthy ones all had auras of green, pink, or flowery colors. While the group with the goat legs all had the same kind of brownish green color about them that seemed to wrap like vines.

"Dryads and satyrs." Clarisse pointed out.

"So..what are they?"

"The satyrs, they're the ones with goat legs. And the dryads are the others."

"Why do they look like they just walked out of a tree?"

"Because they did. Dryads are tree spirits. They protect their trees or parts of the forest. One thing you should know about them, don't litter or you might end up with a bed full of worms, ants, or other various plant and animal life." I nodded, half in a daze, as one of the satyrs jumped off the hands of another to spike the ball. I could have kept watching, but Clarisse kept pulling us along. The next thing we came across was a large barn. For arts and crafts Clarisse informed me. At the moment, the only thing I saw was a group of campers, presumably, carving something out of a huge block of stone. After that, we walked past some large fields growing strawberries, then a forgery where someone was making their own sword. As we watched, he kept picking up the metal and inspecting it, as if he couldn't get it just right. Then we passed the stables where there was a girl grooming one of the horses. She looked different than most of the people I had seen thus far and walked over to talk to her. Clarisse muttered something, but I didn't quite catch it. The first thing that set her apart was the fact that she was wearing a purple shirt. That instead of saying Camp Half Blood stated Camp Jupiter. Again, the more I looked at her, I could tell she had an interesting air about her. It was dark, like an odd grey. But at the same time there seemed to be flashes of gold, diamonds and other gems in it. Her horse whinnied at her and she seemed to notice me for the first time. She had light coffee colored skin and black curly hair that, at the moment, was tied back in a pony tail.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"I can't say that I've ever met you before. What's you name? And are you new here?" I nodded.

"Yes. I'm new. They just brought me here a couple days ago. And my name is Naomi." I stuck my hand out and she shook it. I wasn't sure what else to say so I just said , "Your horse is really pretty. But he looks different the rest." She smiled.

"Yes. He is quite different. His name is Arion." Arion nickered as he acknowledged his name and butted his head against the girl. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hazel."

"So why is your shirt purple instead of orange like the rest?" I asked. She was silent for a moment, as if debating what she wanted to say.

"Well, I'm not from here you could say. I'm from the other demigod camp. Camp Jupiter. I'm just visiting. Clarisse can tell you the whole story if she wants." I nodded.

"Okay, well, if you'll excuse me, lots to see apparently." She waved and I turned to walk out.

"Oh, wait! I forgot to ask, who's your godly parent?" I turned back to her.

"Artemis." She seemed taken aback at that, and so I just waved and kept walking back towards Clarisse. After that encounter we passed the armory, and arena and eventually made our way to the cabins. When I saw them, I was immediately struck with how odd they were. The first two cabins were large affairs. Both tall and white with large columns that held up the roof. The first one, indicated by a "1" above the door was a bit larger and more prominent. The doors was something very interesting. As the sun flashed on them, it appeared to have lightning bolts arc across it. I reminded myself to stay as far away from this cabin as possible. The second one, with a "2" above it looked very similar. But it had a more feminine aspect to it. Instead of bolts of the doors, there were intricate designs of vines, and peacocks as well as some other flowers lining the front of it. The next one we came to was completely the opposite. Instead of white columns and stone, this one was made out of a hodgepodge of different stones. And if i looked closely, I could see shells and pieces of what looked like coral embedded in the walls. Over the door on this one was a trident and a bronze "3".

"Well, the first three you see here are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera." I nodded and we kept going. The next one we came to was just as different than the last. It was a smaller cabin, but just as impressive. The wood was a dark nutmeg brown and a variety of fauna and flora grew in the front. The roof, from my perspective looked to be real grass. Above the door, made from flowers and vines was a "4". Then there was also a small porch on the side of this one and some girls were out on it watering some plants.

"Demeter." Clarisse said. Again, I nodded in understanding. The girls, along with the cabin glowed in a faint green and pink light. As we came to the next one, Clarisse looked more comfortable. When we arrived there, I understood why. The cabin we had arrived was very obviously Ares. And it certainly fit Clarisses' personality. Above the door was a "5", held in a boar's mouth no less. The entire cabin was painted a mottled combination of reds and blacks. Trimming the roof was an abundance of barbed wire. I didn't really want to go any closer to it, but Clarisse insisted I meet her siblings.

"Come on. Most of them aren't that bad. Plus, we disabled most of the land mines. Or at least I told Justin to...Ah! You'll be fine." She steered me towards the doorway and I could hear loud rock music blaring from inside. When we entered, I felt very out of place. This was definitely out of my comfort zone. Clarisse introduced me to a couple of her cabin mates then she looked over at, presumably, her bunk. A hard line crossed her face at what she saw.

"Excuse me just a moment." She told me. Then she tromped over to her bed and grabbed a small dagger from under her pillow. She then stood on top of a chair.

"ALRIGHT! WHO MESSED WITH MY STUFF WHILE I WAS GONE!?" Wisely, no one spoke up. Clarisse threw her knife and it embedded itself in the wall over her bed.

"Okay, I'll let it slide this ONE time. But if any of you pansies mess with my things again, you'll find a bed full of charcoal." After that awe-inspiring speech, Clarisse jumped from the chair and motioned to me to wait a moment. She tromped over to another camper in the corner and began a heated discussion with him.

"Well. That's Clarisse for you." A voice said next to me. I flinched at the sudden presence. Next to me was a boy who was definitely related to Clarisse. He had the same look on his face and unruly reddish hair. "The name's Mark," He held out his hand to shake it. I eyed it suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Come on. It's a hand, it's not going to eat you." I cautiously put my hand in his and shook it. Before I even could register it, something odd happened. He yanked my arm back and flipped me over. But faster than my senses should have reacted, as I was flying through the air and towards the ground, I grabbed onto his head in a vice grip, and using my momentum pulled him and me back to where he was on his back and I was straddled on his stomach, my fist poised to strike. Probably for the first time in history, the Ares cabin was deathly silent. Then, Mark began to laugh. Soon, the rest of the cabin joined and I couldn't help myself so I joined in too.

"Gosh Naomi, you've got some moves. That's the first time i've ever seen anyone take down Mark that fast." Clarisse said as she came over to me and patted me on the back. "Now, shall we continue with the tour?" I nodded, even as I was still smiling. When we walked out of the cabin I heard someone yell behind me,

"Hey new girl, ever need to fight, you know who to come to!" I rolled my eyes. Clarisse just smiled. The next cabin we came to was, again, completely different. It was a simple grey stone affair in a design that vaguely reflected the Parthenon. Above the door was a blue "6" and an owl. The inside was much more unkempt than the out, and my brain seemed to almost explode with the information it had to process. Along one wall was a row of bunks with papers strewn about them, and along the other was a variety of tables all covered in more papers, various weaponry, and strange devices.

"Athena?" I guessed. Clarisse nodded and me moved along. The next cabin we came to was almost to hard to look at. It was also pretty small, but it glowed with a gold light, almost like it was harnessing the power of the sun.

"That would be Apollo. I guess we could call him your uncle. But that sounds weird, so we'll stick with Apollo." I didn't really get to comprehend much more of cabin 7 because it just hurt my eyes to much. The next cabin, however, seemed to be calling to me. It was about the same size as the Apollo cabin, but completely different. The style was more on the cabin side, but the entire building seemed to glow in a silver light. All along the walls were designs of forests and animals. On one wall, right next to the door, there was a large carving of the stag. And above the door was a silver number "8".

"This is your cabin. You can go inside if you want. No one's ever really been in there except the hunters and they don't exactly tell us what it looks like inside." I shrugged.

"I'll look later. I would like to see the rest of camp before dark." She nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go." We walked passed the cabin that would become my home and moved on. The next one we came to almost made my jaw drop. It was just as, if not bigger than some of the other cabins. It looked as if a brick building, a factory, and a giant water wheel had gotten into a fight and couldn't decide who won. On the brick side was a strange mechanism of gears that seemed to somehow connect to the smokestack that puffed out smoke then attacked back to the door. Over the door was a bronze "9" hanging in a haphazard angle. The wheel kept spinning and smoke kept pouring out of the pillars. Inside was a commotion of noise that ranged from small bangs to what sounded like chainsaws.

"That would be the Haphestus cabin." Clarisse explained. "They, like the Athena kids, are always busy, so if you need to find one of them, look there or the forges." I nodded and we continued on. The next cabin, I decided, we didn't need to spend much time at. It was a white building that seemed vaguely Victorian. Except for the fact that it had a light blue roof and a pink door. Over the door was a a hot pink "10".

"Aphrodite." I guessed as I held my nose to avoid breathing in what smelled to be dangerous toxins of perfume. "And remind me not to light a match over here or we might blow up." Clarisse chuckled and we again moved along. The next cabin we came to was a bit more toned down than the last, but it didn't look to bad. The outside was just brown wood with white curtains over the windows. Over the door was a caduceus and a number "11".

"Hermes." Clarisse said. "And that's the last cabin, at the moment. There are more being built, but they aren't completely done yet. Some for Hades, Dionysus, Iris, Hecate, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, and Teche. There are some kids from Dionysus and Hypnos and Hades, but after an unfortunate accident with some exploding bricks last week they had to all start over."

"Do bricks tend to explode often?" I asked warily. Clarisse smiled and shook her head.

"No. It was completely on the fault of the Hermes cabin. See, they had this grand idea that they would get the Apollo kids to help them in this scheme to turn the Hecate cabin into marshmallows with the help of some magical tech thing. Anyway, what the idiots didn't remember was the fact that the Hecate kids build their cabin with blocks inlaid with charms. Some of which explode when hit with something containing nefarious. Ergo, the doofuses blew up the cabins over there." I nodded in understanding.

"So is there anything else?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just your usual archery range, dummy target area, rock wall of doom, the amphitheater, mess hall, and arena. You'll get to see them more tomorrow. Chiron is the activities director, so he'll tell you all about that stuff. But for the next couple hours your free to do whatever. Dinner isn't till then, and you'll know because you'll hear the conch and see everyone lining up. Anyway, I'll see you around. I need to go make sure my cabin hasn't destroyed anything to bad while I was out." She tromped off to her cabin and I turned slowly around in a circle. Just trying to absorb everything in. I almost came full circle until a face appeared out of nowhere. I jumped back as the person looked at me.

"Uhmm...Hi?." I said. The person moved back a bit and stuck his hand out.

"Hi. The name's Leo Valdez. Since you're new here let me introduce myself. You ever need anything fixed, re-automated, back to full functioning capacity, or if the dish is out, I'm your guy." I shook his hand, only to find it covered in grease. "Heh, sorry about that." He hastily wiped his hands on his jeans then pulled out some random gears and began fiddling with them.

"I'm Naomi. I take it you're a son of Hephestus?" He nodded.

"Yup. Cabin 9, Hephestus is my daddy-o. What about you?"

"Cabin 8, Artemis." This actually caused him to completely stop. But moments later he continued.

"I thought she was a forever virgin goddess..." He said quietly. i nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you couldn't exactly call my birth 'normal' now could you?" He shrugged. "Hey,Leo, do you know anywhere to get some snacks. I'm absolutely starving." he smiled mischievously.

"Right this way. My cabin has a hoard of various junk foods. Since our cabin is pretty tight with the Hermes kids, they always send us pilfered snacks. Of course, there was that one time they sent us these weird jelly beans..One tasted like grass, another earwax, odd things like that. Anywho, follow moi!" I jogged to keep up with him as we sprinted back to his cabin. When we got there Leo pulled lever beside the door and a keypad popped out. But the strangest thing was that the numbers, or letters weren't even in English. I honestly didn't know what they were, but as I looked more, the symbols seemed to shift around into cohesive numbers. 337887, is what he put. That was an odd number. I wondered what it meant. I didn't really have time to ponder it, however, because as soon as he typed in the passcode, there was a large whirring noise and a hiss of steam. All the gears shifted around and the large metal door, like that to a bank vault, opened to reveal one of the most interesting rooms I think I had ever seen. The walls were made of solid metal, but at various intervals were some control pads of various shapes, sizes and colors.

"Whoa." I said. Leo smiled.

"Yeah, the cool thing about us that we each have our own operating system for the beds. You press different things depending on how you calibrated it and something will happen. For example..." He stood in the middle of the room where he tapped a button with his foot. There was a whirring sound and a bed rose up from the floor. It was round and quite comfortable looking. On part of one of the sides was some type of refrigerator looking thing, and the headboard looked like speakers. Leo himself looked quite pleased with himself.

"That's pretty cool." I admitted. He shrugged.

"One of the perks to being a son of Hephaestus. That, and I can spontaneously combust."

"Say what?" I asked, just to make sure I had heard him right. He laughed, my expression must have been funny. He nodded.

"Yep, you heard me right. I have the rare ability to light myself on fire." To prove his point, his hand lit on fire. I jumped back a few inches, but then moved closer to him.

"That's...That's amazing...How are you doing that?" He shrugged.

"Dunno. Born this way. It's not as fun as you may think all the time. It's gotten me in trouble more times than I care to count."

"I know the feeling." He suddenly clapped his hands together and the fire extinguished.

'Anyway, on to snackage." He pressed another button and the bed retracted back into the floor. He turned to walk off and I followed him.


End file.
